


A weird reveal

by Im_Possible, MiraculousIsNormalForMe (Im_Possible)



Series: Miraclous ladybug one shots [1]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Other, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-06
Updated: 2018-03-06
Packaged: 2019-03-27 15:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13883517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Possible/pseuds/Im_Possible, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Im_Possible/pseuds/MiraculousIsNormalForMe
Summary: Marinette is rejected by Adrien because of her alter ego. She has had a hard time adjusting and gets drunk one night at a party, she jumps, cat noir saves her, identity revealed.





	A weird reveal

   The memory plays in her mind again, the creases of his shirt the fall of his hair, the dull of his eyes, the heart break in his voice, and the tears streaming down  _her_  face not his.  She had made some bad decisions to put her at the ledge of the tallest sky scraper in Paris. She had gotten drunk at a party that night earlier, and it's been a month since the day she was rejected. She just can't get that day out of her head, his sad smile, the tilt of his head, and the hug she denied herself.

  Unbeknownst to her, he loved her like she did him. He just loved someone else more.

  She comes back to reality and laughs, she doesn't know why she laughs, which makes her laugh harder. She doesn't see or hear him approach. He slaps a hand over his mouth to stop from loudly sobbing. He doesn't want to see her go.

  "Marrinette, no!" He shouts, as tears slipped down his cheeks.

   She is to far gone to here him. She just wants say goodbye to the one that hurt her, him.

  "Good by Adrien. Sorry I bothered you with my presence." She mumbles as she steps off the ledge, falling as she let's herself, Marrinette fall to her death.

   He, no Adrien makes a decision quickly and acts fast she halfway down. "Plagg, claws out, Fast!"

    He transform and jumps down using the stick to get down faster, he puts his arms out.

  Tikki can't stand idly by, she tries to talk Marrinette out of it.

    "Marrinette, please this isn't the answer, it's not to late." She please with Marinette,  Chat closes his eyes and braces for the impact.

  Marrinette once again is too far gone, and drunk to hear reason. She let's the tears stream as she braces herself for impact. A small part of her wants to stop, to live, knows this is foolish, she doesn't care right now. A new memory surfaces for her. A male screams no before her name, and a flash of Adrien is there before she stepped off. She realizes he tried to stop her. 

   But it's too late to save me, Marrinette thinks.

  There is an impact but not the one she wanted. Chat however feels the same impact and is slightly less stressed, she'll live through the night. Marrinette looks up at chat and in her drunken state is a little slow to put it together. She was alone, unless the last memory was real then Adrien was the only other one there. And she doubted even in her hazed Adrien would jump.

   Chat can see in her eyes she's not in her usual set of mind. He can see Marrinette from freshmen year, as apposed to what should be senior year Marrinette. She looked so fragile and like she was broken, he knew better. She would usually keep fighting as long  as she and the drive.

  "What were you thinking?!!?Why would you fling yourself off the tallest building in Paris?!" He demands, as he hugs her closer one hand in her hair.

  Marrinette looks up confused."Adrien?"

  Chat pauses. " Really?! You almost died and you just say real name?!! That's I!!" He says voice near breaking, he can't take her carelessness along with her curiosity.

    "Adrien. Wait. What?" She inquires from his arms.

  She is thrown back into a few sour memories. Chat, no she's sorry Adrien, she rejected him so many times. So many times was she oblivious how did she not know? Does he know who she is? Why does Chat, sorry Adrien look so worried?

   Marrinette blanks out as he pulls her closer and rubs her back with the one hand and holds her with the other. He presses his cheeck to hers as he let's the tears fall. 

        " How many times?" She whispers.

   "What?! We need to have a real conversation here Mari! What in the heavens made you think; I know! Let's fling ourselves off of a really tall building! No the tallest building in Paris besides the Tower! Yeah that's what I'll do today!" He starts to shout at her, overrun by emotions.

    "Why are you so loud?" She quips.

   "Oh my God Marrinette! Do you even care that you just almost  _died_?!!" He pulls her off him and where he can level a glare at her, still holding her though.

   He never wants to let her go. Not if she will do this again. He doesn't want her to hurt.

  His thoughts are interrupted. " Adrien, I really don't get how you kept going." 

   "Are we even having the same conversation?!!" Chat, no Adrien demands.

   _No. We're not._

  "Maybe? I'm so sorry Adrien. I can't count how many times I rejected you. Funny right?" She bursts out like she had to say that or she would die.

  "Mari, you're not making in sense! What are you talking about?!! You never rejected m- are you saying what I think?!? " He pauses for a moment to compose himself.  " If you're really Ladybug you should never jump off a building in civilian form! I can't do this alone. I swear Mari, if you  _ever_ do this again I will kill you again! And then bring you back a third time to kill you then bring you back a fourth to make you deal with life!" 

 "Adrein, you are so loud." She says, still not getting the situation.

   Marrinette looks up and sees so many similarities, Adrien sure he's blonde and green-eyed like Chat. But the real similarities the subtle ones, the way that their cheeks rise when the smile, the dorky puns they make. The way tears stream their face. Even the way that the eyes they have dull. She looks up and sees for the first time actually sees Chat's tears, sees the way he looks more disheveled then usual. Sees the tears stains down his face, hears his slightly shallow breaths. She feels the way he rubs her back. Hears the crickets in the back round. Feels her heart, it's like a jack hammer.

  "Really though Marrinette, what we're you thinking?" He questions her.

   It comes together once again and it sticks for her."What... What have I done? What did I do? Oh I'm so dumb..." She starts to beat herself up about not seeing it, about rejecting Adrien. Then another thought occours. She kissed Chat, so she kissed Adrien?!

  Adrien starts to realize, this is his fault. He doesn't see reason, just how it could be his fault. If he had seen the similarities and put it together sooner she wouldn't have jumped. He sees Marinette as strong. Lady bug as courageous. And both as amazing, and so much more. He was the reason someone so close to him would do this.

  Marrinette realizes Chat is crying, really and truly crying. She was so caught up in being negative she forgot about Chat. Her partner and closest friend, what was she thinking? She could have done something stupid. Wait, she realizes what she's done. She tried to commit  ** _suicide_** , what was she thinking? Is in her head. Her mind goes through the events again, the tickle of the wind, the scream as she plummets, the way she saw the asphalt and how she almost ended it all over a boy. She feels foolish, she almost let hawkmoth have Paris, all for a boy. She almost let her partner down for a boy.

  He pulls her closer again, and puts her on his lap after sitting down, he puts a hand on both cheeks. What if he had lost her? " I'm so sorry, this is my fault isn't it?"

  "Adrien, I'm sorry. I'm sorry I was weak. Chat, I'm sorry I was stupid for a boy. I can't believe myself. And how could it possibly be your fault? I was weak. Did you push me? No. No you didn't. So it's not your fault." Marrinette says as she wraps her arms around his neck.

   She feels a lot lighter now. " But, I cant help but feel it is." Chat butts in.

  "It's not. I'm so sorry. Thank you for stopping me Chat." Marrinette says as she curls up back to his chest.

   "But,... Okay, as long as you don't have to stop you again, we'll be fine. You and I are going to talk about this later. But you are off and it's late. Let's go princess." He stands to take her home.

   She feels her heart which was slower speed up again at the nickname. She would have to explain herself later. But that's okay, she can. She was saved and she learned that alcohol is a bad plan.

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this was short. I'll try to write longer things later. And I do NOT EVER UNDER ANY CIRCUMSTANCE condone suicide.


End file.
